1. Field of the invention
This invention relates in general to recycling of used materials, and in particular to a method and assembly for reclaiming oil filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most internal combustion engines use oil filters. The oil filter is used to clean the oil as it circulates through the engine. Oil filters are made up of a porous media of paper-like material contained within a metal canister. An elastomeric seal seals the oil filter to the engine. In some cases, epoxy holds the porous media in place within the filter. Debris will be trapped by the porous media as it circulates through the filter.
Normally, filters need to be changed at least every few thousand miles or every few months. Recycling of the filters is a problem. Most bulk waste is disposed of in landfills. An oil filter is not biodegradable. It will remain in the landfill, contaminating portions of the landfill with oil. This oil may seep into underground waters in the area.
As a result, regulations now restrict oil filters from being disposed of in landfills. Lubrication service business, fleet owners and the like have no easy means of recycling of the oil filters. The metal of the oil filter cannister is steel and potentially may be recycled. However, steel mills do not have means for recycling the metal because of the oil soaked filter media, elastomer and epoxies contained also within the filters. Steel mills require a much cleaner scrap metal for use than complete used oil filters.